


May 12, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Amos couldn't stand from recent injuries.





	May 12, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Amos couldn't stand from recent injuries and figured it was going to be his final evening alive near the Smallville creature.

THE END


End file.
